


If Only

by Albino_Artist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, This is sad and I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Artist/pseuds/Albino_Artist
Summary: “Going through the light triggers glimpses of the past... and the future”Also uploaded on my Wattpad:@WolfieWritesThingss





	If Only

There was darkness. And absolutely nothing but that. Well, except for the occasional memory, projected into nothingness.  
Most were sad, lonely memories from before Voltron took over. After he was kicked from school. Keith knew he was lost. He knew he should have given up walking by now.  
But he wouldn't. He needed to know what was at the end of this everlasting darkness. There had to be something.

Right?

It's not like all of this would be for nothing. There had to be some reason he didn't give up yet. He sighed, his raven colored hair shifting with the movement of his body as he finally gave in and stopped walking.  
Another memory is projected into the darkness…

"Why don't you ever listen! You always have to go picking fights with everyone, don't you?" Lance yelled, pointing at Keith. The breeze blew both of the boy's hair. Keith didn't hesitate to answer.  
"Look, I had a perfectly good reason! I don't know what you heard but, what happened was completely self defense! How would you react if your drunk as fuck friend is trying to—”

The memory cuts off there. Keith knew what it was, though. It was the worst fight he and Lance had. Keith also remembered the exact rest of that sentence.  
He whispered it to himself. He never felt comfortable saying the sentence. It didn't feel right coming from him.  
This memory was not that long ago, actually. The things that happened to cause this fight would haunt Keith forever. Burned into his memory is the way he -Who Keith thought was a trusted friend- touched him and attempted to take off his clothing while Keith struggled and yelled for help.  
Keith wished death upon him to this day. He would never forget what he did to him.  
Keith mumbled, feeling the sudden urge to say that terrible man's name. He couldn’t bring himself to do it though.  
He shivered at the memory. He decided that he wanted to keep moving. Anything to take his mind off of this topic.  
He mentally added that to the list of cons of going back home.  
He passes projections of Shiro. Things they've done together. More specifically, what Shiro has done for him. Keith's eyes begin to water.  
He definitely wants to go back home. He doesn't think that's realistic though. He sighs continuing on.  
Another memory of Lance comes by. Keith stops to watch this one. He didn't recognize this one. And, Lance looked a lot older. Is this…  
"The future.." Keith mumbles, unsure. He proceeds to watch the memory. He wants to know what he could have experienced.

Lance grabs ahold of Keith’s hands and pulls him slightly closer. “Keith, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Lance says, staring deep into Keith’s eyes. Keith’s face flushed a light shade of pink and he looked away slightly.  
“What is it?” Keith asked, voice barely above a whisper. Lance took a deep breath. “I think…” He cleared his throat, this needed to be perfect. “Keith Kogane. I’m—”

It cut out. Keith could feel tears form in his eyes. He couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t stand it. He collapsed onto the ground, tears spilling from his violet eyes.  
This place, whatever the fuck it was, was trying to get to his head. And it sure as hell was.  
Keith couldn’t breathe, he attempted to catch his breath hopelessly, as tears continued to stream out of his eyes.  
He wanted to go back home so badly, to go up to Lance’s dumb face and tell him that he missed him.  
He wanted to hug Shiro tightly and cry away the pain he was in right now.  
He would kill to get out of this place, to escape the future and the past. It hurt him too much.  
“La..nce..” Keith called out weakly through his sobs. He reached out into the emptiness and hoped he could grab onto something.  
To his dismay, there was nothing. Nothing he could grab onto to hold while he cries himself to near-death.  
No Shiro to hold him tight and rub his back while he lets all the tears out.  
No Hunk to tell him stories to make him feel even a little bit better if he could.  
No Pidge to explain how black holes were made or how a supernova is caused or how to hack a security system.  
No Allura to ask dumb questions about earth that made Keith nostalgic, but made him feel good.  
And most importantly,

No Lance. 

No Lance to tell him stupid jokes or quote some silly vine.  
No Lance to tickle him mercilessly.  
No Lance to hug tightly and not let go.  
And now  
No Lance that can truly love him because he got stuck it this place.  
Keith wondered if Lance missed him, or if anyone really missed him at all. 

That was it. That was the thought that had truly made him give in.  
His breathing slowed and the emptiness seemed to turn darker if that was even possible. He was gonna pass out.  
Or die. He wasn’t entirely sure himself. But either way he was going to be okay. He felt fine. Whatever was about to happen would release him from this hell.  
The last thing he saw?  
Lance. Lance smiling wide, his blue eyes shining. His cheeks slightly flushed pink, possibly from laughing too much.  
Oh, how Keith wished he could see Lance again. Kiss him and tell him he loved him all along. 

If only…

The End


End file.
